


Oh you're in my veins

by mr_Chekov



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_Chekov/pseuds/mr_Chekov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones <br/>Turn into something beautiful <br/>D'you know? <br/>For you I bleed myself dry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh you're in my veins

Когда в очередной раз глухо защёлкивается замок при закрытии двери, она действует уже на автопилоте, выработанным временем. Постельное бельё вперемешку с нижним свалено на пол, в ожидании участи, а кот, вертящийся в ногах с минуту назад, недовольно вылизывается после того как об него хорошенько запнулись.

В такие моменты в голове мало логичных мыслей и доводов. В такие моменты хочется смыть поскорее с себя алые ожоги помады, чтобы не взвыть от боли. Тугие струи холодного душа бьют больно и упрямо, наказывая за слабость. За то, что впустила, за то, что позволила, за то, что отпустила.

И так каждый раз. Каждый чёртов раз в окружении белых кафельных стен, она давится чувствами, не зная, чего хочет сама и, не понимая, что хотят от неё.

Под алыми следами помады, скрываются отметины зубов. На рёбрах их открываются десятки и можно проследить, что нажим верхней челюсти сильнее, чем нижней. На бёдрах набирают пурпур бутоны предстоящих галактик-гематом. Потом Она пренебрежительно пройдётся по ним пальцам, подтверждая в очередной раз, кто и кому здесь принадлежит, и оставит ещё парочку пониже, чтобы нельзя было надеть короткую юбку. Так Она отыгрывается за то, что на работе управляют ею. Но это не так уж и больно...

Куда больше боли приносит всепоглощающее опустошение оставляемое после неё. Подкрашивая губы заново перед выходом, Она не целует на прощание, а лишь самодовольно усмехается и молча уходит. Её чашка с кофе, которую взяли в руки лишь раз, хоть и шли: «выпить чашечку», ещё теплая, а след на ней не будет отмываться долго, размазываясь по белой глади фарфора и въедаясь, желая оставить от себя бледно-розовое пятно. И таких «пятен» будет множество. На руках, плечах, рёбрах. На белёсых костях и оголённых нервах. Её тяжёлый и томный мускат будет держаться долго на простынях, пока в иступленной ярости не закинуть их в стирку, засыпая удвоенной дозой едкого порошка с лавандой.

Нельзя, что бы хоть что-то напоминало о ней. Это подобно самоубийству. Мысли и воспоминания связанные с ней, подобны мятной жвачке орбит в волосах. От них надо избавляться сразу и беспрекословно. Не позволяя задеть большего, выдирать из своего головы, шипя от боли со слезами в углу глаз и с терпкой нецензурной бранью в глотке. Сдирая мочалкой кожу со следами поцелуев и прикосновений, мечтать о том, чтобы забраться глубже и вычистить всё до самого конца и без остатка. Добраться до головы и расставить всё по порядку, вынув ненужное и уничтожив. Чтобы забыть неприличные ночи, льстивые комплименты и лживые фразы, после которых всегда остаётся одно – одиночество.

Кью выбирается из душа спустя час, не чувствуя ни себя ни пространства. Вода шумит, затуманивая и успокаивая сознание, шепча спешно и сбивчиво о том, что видела в проржавевших трубах и кого встретила, пока была льдом на севере Шотландии. Раствориться и исчезнуть -единственное желание на протяжении последнего полугода, но ноющее от боли и усталости тело лишь напоминает о несбыточности многих желаний в этой жизни. «Цветы», которыми сегодня одарили, со временем стали лишь больше набирать цвет и созревать, придётся одеть платье с высоким горлом и рукавами, чтобы скрыть «подарки» и вскоре им на замену получить новые, ведь платье до непозволительного обтягивающее.


End file.
